It Will Rain
by sisca lee
Summary: Semuanya meninggalkanku dalam kemarau panjang tanpa hujan. Ruang gelap nan pengap menjadi keseharian yang membelenggu. Kapan hujan akan datang? ? X KAI, CHANKAI, KRISKAI, HUNKAI
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

Bad boy adalah julukannya…

King of troublemaker adalah gelarnya…..

Puluhan surat peringatan ia terima tanpa satupun berakhir di tempat seharusnya. Temapat sampah menjadi akhir persinggahan surat-surat tersebut.

Paras tampan dengan seringai mematikan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

Bar adalah rumah kedua yang selalu ia singgahi.

.

.

.

Rumah….

Adakah ia memiliki rumah? Bahkan ia bingung mendefinisikan kata tersebut.

Cinta? Dirinya bahkan tak pernah mengenal cinta lagi.

Semuanya adalah penghianat.

Cintanya berkhianat

Sepupunya berkhianat

Sahabatya berkhianat

Orangtuanya pun berkhianat

Ia hanya sendiri, menyendiri dalam ruang sepi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Balap liar adalah sumber tawanya, tawa hambar yang terdengar menyayat namun penuh seringai tajam nan menakutkan.

Sejak kapan hidupnya seperti ini?

Inikah karma yang harus diterimanya? Bahkan ia tak ingat apa salahnya sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya.

.

.

.

" Maafkan aku Jongin, aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua tingkah lakumu. Kita putus!"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kita putus. Cukup sudah kau menjadikanku mainanmu."

" Brengsek."

.

.

.

" Jongin, kau harusnya menjadi seperti Luhan. Lihat dia, sementara dirimu"

" Appa, aku Jongin bukan Luhan, ini hidupku"

PLAK

.

.

.

" Ini undangan pertunanganku, ku harap kau mau datang."

" Kau … dengan Sehun?"

" Ne, maafkan aku, dia lebih memilihku daripada dirimu. Semoga kau bahagia"

.

.

.

" Maaf Jongin, aku tak bisa lagi menampungmu."

" Apa maksudmu. Ku pikir selama ini kau sahabatku"

" Ya tapi tidak setalah kau merebutnya dan sekarang lihat keadaanmu. Menyedihkan."

.

.

.

.

Aku tinggal dalam kemarau panjang menunggu hujan yang akan datang

Aku selalu ditinggalkan

Aku menunggu hujan yang akan mebasuh seluruh luka yang kau torehkan.

Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri

**Anyoeng,... kekekekeke**

**Mian ... saya datang lagi bawa PROLOG baru, Are we twin dalam proses, harap sabar. Black spot masih dalam tahap mencari inspirasi kekekekeke**

**FF ini seperti biasa gaya saya adalah Jonginisme kekekekeke**

**apabila chingu tertarik maka saya akan melanjutkan, Namun jika tidak maka saya akan fokus pada dua FF saya sebelumnya. **

**harap berikan review FF ini layak lanjut atau tidak.**

**Kamsahamida**

**Bow**


	2. My Life

**Chapter 1**

Kim Jongin adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di Sunhwa High School, wajahnya yang tampan dengan seringai mematikan merupakan cirri khas yag begitu mengagumkan. Tapi setiap orang memiliki kekurangan bukan? Seorang Kim Jongin yang bak mahadewa juga memiliki serangkaian kemalangan yang entah siapa bisa membawanya menuju cahaya.

" Kim Jongin,.. ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau berada diruangan ini. Tidak bosankah dirimu?"

" Dan Tuan Han yang terhormat, anda sudah tahu pasti jawaban saya bukan?" Jongin bertanya retorik.

" Haah,… Jongin-ah, ajhusi mohon. Sekali saja dengarkan ajhusi."

" Maaf tuan Han. Jawaban saya tetap sama."

" Jongin-ah…"

" Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku. Aku tidak butuh dikasihani."

BLAM

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah tertutup dengan keras. Tuan Han selaku kepala sekolah hanya mampu menghela nafasnya lelah.

'selalu saja.'

.

.

.

.

" Jongin-ah, bagaimana hari ini?"

" Buruk."

" Kapan harimu baik huh?"

" Ketika aku mati, mungkin."

" Baiklah. Seperti biasa bukan?"

" Hmm" Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Jongin kepada seorang bartender yang nampaknya sudah sangat akrab terhadap dirinya.

" Membuat ulah lagi huh?"

" Apa pedulimu hyung?"

" Kau masih muda Kai-ah, jangan hacurkan hidupmu dengan hal yang tidak berguna."

" Bukankah hidupku sudah hacur hyung?"

" Kehilangan namja brengsek itu bukan hal yang patut kau sesali Kai, .."

" Aku tak pernah mengingatnya lagi hyung."

" Baguslah, dan sepupu brengsekmu itu tak usah kau pedulikan mereka."

" Hmm."

" Jangan mabuk."

" Hmm"

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga kim masih kokoh berdiri di perumahan Gangnam, masih mewah dan tegak jika dilihat dari luar. Sungguh jika memasukinya yang terasa hanya kekosongan belaka.

PLAK

" Club malam lagi huh?"

".."

" Berapa kali appa peringatkan untuk menjauhi Club malam. Kau membuat malu keluarga ini Jongin."

" Anggap saja aku bukan anggota keluarga Kim."

" Jongin, Kau…" sang appa, jonmyun nampak begitu marah mendengar ucapan cuek anakya.

" Bukankah ada Luhan kebanggaanmu tuan Kim? Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

" Kau lihat Xing, putramu seperti itu."

" Apa kau lupa bahwa kau masih Appanya? Dan jangan salahkan Jongin. Kau yang memulai perang dengannya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."

BLAM

Yixing sang istri meninggalkan suaminya yang merasa frustasi.

'Bukan ini yang aku harapkan.'

Nampakya tuan Kim lupa bahwa tidak semua hal dapat diselesaikan dengan uangnya. Kini ia sedikit menyesal setelah melihat perilaku sang anak. Ia memijit kepalanya frustasi.

SIAL

.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia memerosotkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Airmatanya mengalir, bukan gaya Jongin sekali. Tapi sesak di dadanya tak kujung hilang. Seandainya ia bisa maka ia memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarga ini. Setiap ia berusaha untuk kabur maka saat itu pula tubuhnya akan diseret paksa oleh bodyguard sang appa.

'Kenapa?' batinya frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang jalan hidupnya yang semakin rumit bak benang kusut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" Ini mama nak, buka pintuya."

" Tinggalkan Jongin sendiri ma."

" Jongin, ini tidak seperti yag kau pikirkan nak."

" Lalu, ini seperti apa ma? Benang kusut ii tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluarnya."

Yixing sang mama hanya mampu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak aka menyangka jika hidup anaknya akan sesulit ini.

"Apakah kau mau marga Zhang saja nak?" Yixing bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

" Apa maksud mama?"

" Kita pergi dari keluarga ini saja nak."

" Mama tidak usah pedulikan aku."  
>" Jongin,…"<p>

" Mama jangan pura-pura peduli padaku."

" Mama peduli nak."

" Tinggalkan Jongin sendiri ma."

" Jongin…"

" Aku mohon Nyonya Kim, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Yixing mengerti putranya terlalu bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ini salahnya, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang mama. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan untuk kebahagiaan putranya.

Yixing hanya mampu membekap mulutnya menahan tangis memilih menyendiri di tama belakang dan menangisi asib putranya.

" Biarkan Jongin bahagia, kumohon." Lirih Yixing mencengkram erat dadanya.

Tuan Kim hanya melihatnya dari jendela, sama sekali tidak beriat mendekati istrinya.

.

.

.

Jongin meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Ia tertidur setelah menangis. Siapa sangka sang pembuat onar begitu lemah dalam rumahnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menunjukan airmatanya kepada siapapun. Tak ada yag bisa ia percaya di dunia ini. Semuanya menghianati dirinya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini Sehun." Luhan berkata emosi.

" Kenapa tidak? Bukankah hanya kau yang memaksakan pertunanga ini?"

" Kau lupa perusahaan keluargamu dibantu oleh Appa Kim."

" Cih, pria licik sepertimu memanfaatkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Siapa yang kau sebut licik huh?"

" Siapa yang memaksaku untuk memutuskan Jongin dan bertunangan denganmu?"

"Kau sudah setuju sebelumnya Oh Sehun!."

"Dan kau yag mengancamku dan keluarga Xi Luhan."

" Sekarag Kim Ajhusi telah membebaskanku memilih. Aku memutuskan membatalkan pertunangan ini."

" Kau tidak bisa begini Sehun."

" Aku Bisa. Pembicaraan ini selesai."

Sehun meinggalkan Luhan yang menahan emosi.

" Yoeboseo, Appa Kim….."

" ….."

" Apa? Tidak bisa."

"….."

" Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku."

"…."

" Aku membencimu Appa."

PIP

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon genggamnya dan beranjak dari sana menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

" Jongin, sarapan dulu nak."

"Aku tidak lapar ma.."

" Tidak bisa, kau harus sarapan." Sebenarnya hal ini yang sangat Jongin harapkan dari dulu, namun semua kondisi ini justru membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti. Appa ya yang dulu bahkan enggan untuk menyapanya kini duduk diam dengan tenang di meja makan sambil membaca korannya. Mau tak mau Jongin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya jauh dari sang Appa dan sang Mama.

" Kemari Jong." Tuan Kim membuka suaranya.

"…." Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya focus pada asi goreng di hadapannya.

" Mulai minggu depan ikutlah Appa ke kantor."

"…."

Yixing hanya diam melihat sang suami yang mulai mengajak putranya berbincang meski hanya berjalan satu arah. Tuan kim sebenarnya nampak menahan amarah melihat Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming dan menyahuti ucapannya. Tapi ia juga tahu tidak akan semudah ini mendekati sang putra.

" Kau adalah penerus perusahaan Appa, mulailah belajar dengan ikut appa ke kantor."

" Bukan aku, penerus perusahaanmu adalah Luhan Tuan Kim. Sepertinya anda lupa dengan ucapan anda."

Jongi meinggalkan meja makan tanpa menghabisakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menuju mobilnya, sedikit terkejut melihat sopir keluarganya duduk dikursi kemudi.

" Mari tuan muda, saya antar…"

" Tidak usah pak Lee."

Jongin meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dan menuju ke halte bis terdekat.

Tin

Tin

"Butuh tumpangan?"

**TBC**

**So sorry for short update,...**

**Are we twin and Blackspot will be delayed for a moment guys,...**

**Thank you for the support**


End file.
